L'heure du destin
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Quand on espère échapper à une vie, mais que son désir le plus profond se réalise, et finit seulement par des regrets, n'était-il pas mieux d'avoir ce qu'on possédait déjà ? Ou est-ce suicidaire de tenter son avenir sur le danger ? [AU] [OOC] /FIC ABANDONNÉE\
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à vous tous ceux qui lisent ce petit message, cela fait un moment que j'avais écrite cette fanfiction trois/quatre ans… (Et que je n'ai jamais fini d'écrire), j'ai fait pas mal de modification de ma manière d'écrire à l'époque (qui était assez simpliste), avec plus de description sur l'environnement, le décor…et je n'ai pas la moindre idée si cela intéresse le moindre lectorat de le lire. C'est assez différent de ce que j'écris, il y a plus d'action, que de sentiments amoureux. Mais à vous de voir si je publie ou non une suite._

* * *

><p><strong>#Prologue : Une vie en enfer#<strong>

Il y a 15 heures dans le manoir des Fujino :

« Shizuru-sama ! Vous ne pouvez pas y aller. »

« Reito, combien de fois dois-je te le rappeler ? J'ai 18 ans. Je suis majeur et vaccinée, et j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. Comme de boire, de voter, de faire la fête, et c'es incroyable : même de respirer. Tu n'es pas mon père, mon frère ou je ne sais qui. Mais en tout cas, je peux dire que tu es pire qu'un geôlier de prison. » Pesta une jeune et magnifique châtain au regard vin, qui vérifia le contenu de son sac à main. Elle allait sortir de sa majestueuse et ancienne demeure, mais se recula brusquement par la présence imposante de cet homme qui défia continuellement ses envies, et l'en empêcha continuellement, et sans honte. Reito Kanzaki était chargé de la protection de Shizuru depuis sa naissance, son père avait eu la même tâche, et c'était le rôle de leur famille de veiller à la sécurité de cette famille.

« Vous n'aurez que 18 ans à minuit, et cela ne vous permez pas de vous désengager de votre actuelle position. Puis vous ne pouvez pas faire ce que vous voulez, vous êtes une Fujino. Vos défunts parents m'ont confiés la tâche de vous protéger du danger, que vous le vouliez ou non. » Commenta sans démordre le brun alors que son interlocutrice roula des yeux. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu ce même refrain qu'elle connaissait pas avance ? C'était simplement fatiguant... 'Mais vous êtes la seule héritière et cela incombe des responsabilités', 'si un danger arrivait', 'le monde est hostile', et bla,bla,bla. Et ce monde, elle n'avait remarqué que les couleurs à travers les fenêtres de sa cage dorée. S'en était trop pour le supporter, surtout qu'elle devenait finalement majeur. Elle avait espéré un changement à sa condition de captive. Shizuru allait exploser si elle était encore plus longtemps confinée comme un espèce de bijou hors de prix dans une vitrine de verre, de manière qu'on puisse l'apercevoir de loin. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle voyait son futur. Contrairement à celui qu'on lui proposé, ses rêves étaient remplis de voyage, de découverte, de rire et joie. Et pas ce qu'elle endurait en ce moment...

« Oui du danger et non de vivre, je veux juste me promener à l'extérieur et faire les magasins avec mes amies, et non en voiture. _Déjà que j'ai très peu d'amis, ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger en bien si je fais à chaque fois faux-bond…_ »

« Je peux vous accompagner avec mes hommes, ainsi il n'y aura plus aucun problème sur votre sécurité. » Proposa Kanzaki alors que son interlocutrice ne semblait pas très réceptive à cette offre empoisonnée, elle se mit même à grimacer de désapprobation. C'était comme donner à un prisonnier un bracelet électronique ainsi qu'une chaîne et un boulet de trente kilos.

« Non je peux pas être accompagnée par une douzaine de Men in black comme si j'étais une célébrité ou un homme politique. Ne pensez-vous qu'en m'accompagnant partout de la sorte, vous ne me mettez pas en danger ? Cela me met simplement en valeur. Je pourrais me fondre dans la masse. Mais non, il faut que tout le monde sache que je suis différente des autres. »

« Et vous l'êtes différente. Vous savez très bien que c'est pour vous protéger toutes ses précautions, soit nous venons avec vous, soit vous restez ici. Il n'y a pas d'intermédiaire, et ce n'est pas la peine de faire votre tête de chien battu, cela ne fonctionnera pas sur moi, et vous le savez pertinemment. » La châtain se mit à faire la moue boudeuse pour amadouer son féroce et protecteur Doberman mais en vain, il ne semblait même pas fléchir à sa déchéance, quand elle y repensa il ne l'avait jamais fait. C'était simplement honteux de faire un chantage pareil. Personne n'allait la prendre au sérieux à l'avenir si on dictait toutes ses décisions. Elle n'était plus un bébé dont on suivait les moindres mouvements...

« Mais... »

« Il y a pas de mais, c'est à vous de décidez oujou-sama. » La dite serra des poings, et poussa violemment son tortionnaire qui ne bouge pas d'un poil. Elle détestait qu'on la nomme oujou-sama. Elle n'en était pas une ! Ça lui donnait simplement de l'urticaire ainsi que la nausée que d'entendre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un tel sort ?

« Ara, vous parlez ça un choix, et qu'allez-vous faire en ce qui concerne ma vie personnelle, est-ce que vous allez faire un interrogatoire à tout mes amis comme vous l'avez déjà fait ? Et par la suite mettre des caméras dans ma chambre, ou dans la salle de bain si vous pensez que je puisse être en danger ? »

« Non nous en arriverons pas à de telle mesure, sauf en cas de force majeure...Shizuru-sama ! »

« Allez-vous faire voir, vous sale pervers dérangé, ainsi cette vie horrible que je n'ai jamais demandé ! »

Ladite s'en alla en claquant violemment la porte. Elle se dirigea vers la maison principale, à l'étage supérieur dans sa chambre, et s'installa en s'affalant sur son lit. Frustrée, elle regarda le talisman violet qu'elle portait à son cou. C'était le mémento que lui avait offert ses parents pour lui porter chance, et la protéger. Elle l'avait toujours auprès elle et ne s'en était séparée jamais. Aujourd'hui elle se sentit déprimée, sa famille lui manquait terriblement…mais cette perte, elle s'en était accommodée avec le temps.

Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'était qu'elle était toujours seule, et cette réalité lui faisait continuellement mal. Allait-elle finir seule et vieille fille avec ses gardes du corps ? Ne pouvait-elle pas voir le monde extérieur, mais juste quelques petites heures ? Était-ce trop demander ? Mais surtout elle voulait connaître le frison de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait d'aimer quelqu'un ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée…

Lasse, la jeune prisonnière se tourna de l'autre côté du lit, et crut apercevoir une ombre bouger à l'extérieur.

Intriguée, la protagoniste dirigea immédiatement vers sa fenêtre comme attirée, elle avait cru voir une silhouette disparaître en un instant de l'horizon. C'était certainement le fruit de son imagination, ou qui sait, peut être même un oiseau. Elle ne se préoccupa de ce petit détail insignifiant, et ferma d'un mouvement les rideaux.


	2. Chapter 2

**#Chapitre Un : Un petit espoir dans cette prison #**

19 heures 30 dans la chambre de Shizuru Fujino:

Shizuru sortit finalement de ses devoirs après plusieurs heures, elle se frotta machinalement les paupières qui se fatiguaient par leur intensive lecture. Elle vit de la lumière clignoter dans son tiroir. Enthousiaste elle l'ouvrit, et vit qu'elle avait un SMS sur son téléphone portable; et c'était un message de sa meilleure amie Mai Tohika. Par précaution, elle observa les alentours, et reprit son souffle quand il n'y avait aucun danger qu'on lui prenne son précieux bien.

Normalement notre héroïne n'avait pas le droit au téléphone, car c'était un signe de liberté (et aussi de danger, on pouvait pister sa trace, selon son paranoïaque de garde du corps) qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'accéder, tout comme Internet, ainsi qu'à la télévision.

Malgré tout, elle possédait en main un appareil de communication, c'était son amie qui lui avait gracieusement offert. Il n'avait rien de spéciale, ce n'était pas les téléphones à la mode comme avaient certains de ses camarades. C'est-à-dire tactile, avec Internet ou la musique. Pour dire, il était assez basique, un rectangle avec touches. Ce qui comptait le plus, ce qu'il pouvait téléphoner et envoyer des messages. La buveuse de thé l'avait toujours caché de la vue d'autrui, de peur qu'on lui dépossède. Elle regarda le message et se mit à sourire. Sa vie n'était pas à ce point un enfer lorsqu'elle était bien entourée.

_Shizuru, ce soir il y a un concert de rock près de l'hôtel de ville, tu devrais venir, on va bien s'amuser :D_

L'héritière des Fujino sentit soudainement un poids immense l'accabler sur ses épaules, et elle répondit avec chagrin à son amie ces mots qui lui brisa sa éphémère bonne humeur.

_**S**: Je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller, Reito ne le voudra jamais T.T._

_**M**: Il n'a pas le droit de te retenir prisonnière, tu vas devenir folle à rester enfermée ainsi dans ta prison dorée._

_**S**: Je sais, mais c'est le garde du corps qu'a choisi mes parents quand j'avais 2 ans, et il a veillé sur moi depuis toutes ses années. Il veut seulement me protéger._

_**M**: Oh je vois, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, est-ce qu'il t'intéresse oO ?_

_**S**: C'est vrai qu'il est beau garçon...mais je le connais depuis toujours, je le considère plus comme un grand frère et un ami très important qu'autre chose. Il m'a vu grandir, et c'est réciproque. Je ne ressens rien de sentimental pour lui._

_**M**: ça m'étonne à peine, je sais tu aimes seulement les filles ^^_

À ce message, Shizuru se mit à rougir de milles feux, était-ce à ce point évident qu'elle préférait plus la compagnie des femmes que celui hommes ?

_**S**: Ce n'est pas vrai !_

_**M**: Mais tu n'es jamais sorti avec des garçons._

_**S**: Tu veux dire que je ne me suis intéressée à personne que ce soit garçon ou fille._

_**M**: C'est la même chose, de nombreux garçons t'ont demandé de sortir avec toi et tu les as toujours rejeté. Et puis il y a cette manière dont tu regardes une femme, que tu te retournes quand une te plaît, ou même la manière dont tu es proches et tactiles._

Fujino resta pensive un moment avant de répondre, elle ne réalisa pas elle-même ses actions en contact de la gente féminine. Était-elle à ce point proche ? Elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

_**S**: Et puis si j'aimais les filles, je sortirai avec l'une d'elle, et sincèrement ça ne m'intéresse pas les relations amoureuses._

_**M**: Pourtant cette vendeuse Nao avait l'air de te faire de l'effet. Et puis tu n'as pas l'occasion de sortir, alors avoir une petite amie c'est le parcours du combattant._

_**S**: Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est ses yeux...je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis attirée par eux._

Shizuru ne pouvait avouer qu'elle en avait vu de même dans le passé, il lui était simplement...familier...mais elle ne connaissait pas cette Nao, donc elle devait simplement se faire des idées.

_**M**: Mouais… il n'y a pas que ça qui t'attire chez elle_

_**S**: Mai ! ! !_

_**M**: Quoi c'est vrai tu aimes aussi son caractère. Les bad girl t'intéresse ;D_

_**S**: Non ! Alors arrête avec Nao ou autres._

_**M**: Mais tu as le droit d'aimer quelqu'un, même si tu es une richesse héritière._

_**S**: Tu sais que je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà un fiancé qu'ont choisi mes parents à ma naissance._

_**M**: Tu parles de Sergay ?_

_**S**: Oui. Mais il est si arrogant._

_**M**: Tu as vraiment de la chance d'être entourée de si beaux garçons, j'en suis jalouse. Mais le problème c'est que tu ne l'aimes pas. Et tu aimes les femmes._

_**S**: Ça n'a pas d'importance Mai, et arrête ce sujet sur ma soit disant homosexualité. Sergay est mon fiancé et c'est mon devoir en tant que Fujino de l'épouser._

_**M**: Mais...et tes sentiments ? Et si tu tombes amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ? _

_**S**: Ça n'arrivera pas car je ne tiendrais **jamais** compte de mes sentiments._

La châtain dut retenir ses tremblements à cette constatation véridique. Elle n'aimerait pas son fiancé, mais au moins elle ne sera plus seule. C'était une maigre consolation, mais elle était apte à l'accepter les bras ouverts.

_**M**: Mais tu ne peux pas savoir car tu n'a jamais étais amoureuse._

_**S**: Mai la discussion est close._

_**M**: D'accord... et pour ce qui concerne ce soir tu ne peux pas faire le mur._

_**S**: Je ne sais pas, il y a constamment des gardes qui surveillent la porte de ma chambre et même en dessous de ma fenêtre. Si je ne brise pas la nuque, je peux toujours essayer, mais je ne promets rien._

_**M**: Tu ne peux vraiment pas trouver un moyen de sortir, ça va être amusant ce soir. Pitié, pitié, pitié!_

_**S**: Je suis désolée mais je ne le pense pas, j'ai déjà tenté de partir en douce à de nombreuses reprises mais à chaque fois je me suis faite attrapée, et j'ai une leçon de moral qui dure des heures et des heures et je préfère largement m'en passer._

_**M**: Et si Reito t'accompagnait ?_

_**S**: Mai, tu ne te rappelles pas ce qui s'est passée la dernière fois que Reito nous a accompagnée. Il a cassé le bras d'un garçon qui m'a bousculé et puis il a fouillé un autre garçon qui était de me regarder avec instance de peur qu'il tente de me kidnapper ou de me faire du mal, alors que j'avais fait simplement tombée mon mouchoir et il voulait me le rendre._

_**M**: Oh c'est vrai j'avais oublié que ton garde du corps se montrait un peu trop protecteur en ce qui te concerne. Bon tant pis, si c'est comme ça je viendrais te voir demain soir et on pourrait faire une soirée entre fille.^^_

_**S**: Tu es sûre de vouloir venir ici, la dernière fois ça ne s'est pas vraiment bien passée, on a eu les interrogatoires de Reito et les gardes du corps qui n'arrêtaient pas de nous surveiller._

_**M**: Shizuru en est amie depuis quatre ans, alors je me suis déjà habituée à tout cela, peu importe que tu sois riche et que tu aies des gardes du corps...un peu trop collant et paranoïaque. Et puis c'était amusant de les maquiller et coiffer surtout Reito XD._

_**S**: C'est vrai, il était très mignons avec les couettes et le rouge à lèvre ainsi que la robe rose à fleure. Merci d'être aussi compréhensive Mai, sans toi ma vie serait horrible^^._

_**M**: Ce n'est rien, c'est normal, tu le mérites, je te laisse alors +_

_**S**: Salut, à demain._


	3. Chapter 3

**#Chapitre deux: changement dans la monotonie#**

23 heures 50: à la Résidence des Fujino

La demoiselle aux cheveux ambrée était tranquillement assise sur un parquet en bois. Devant sa vision menait un somptueux jardin avec un point d'eau. Elle regarda attentivement le ciel avec sa myriade d'étoile, tout en savourant une tasse de thé qui s'était attiédie comme le temps environnant. Elle vit défiler sous son regard une étoile filante, elle savait que c'était idiot de le faire...mais elle fit un vœux...celui d'avoir une vie différente de celle qu'elle possédait actuellement. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était impossible de prier les astres pour une telle demande. Tout autour d'elle, il y avait plus nécessiteux, plus malchanceux qu'elle. Cela prouvait simplement qu'elle était égoïste...de plus, c'était probablement irréalisable son souhait. Elle devait simplement l'accepter.

Un moment surprise, Shizuru crut voire une ombre se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle, celle-ci se dissimula par lâcheté dans les feuillages d'un proche buisson.

« Qui va là ! » Demanda en alerte Fujino qui s'était mise debout, elle tenta de voir qui l'épiait dans cette masse sombre et suspecte. Mais rien de concluant. Elle pensait sur le moment qu'elle avait tout simplement imaginé, ce qu'elle crut entrapercevoir. Mais l'ombre se manifesta subitement au dessus d'elle, dans les branchages du chêne centenaire qui tapissait les jardins. La demoiselle aux iris cramoisis leva son regard, et vit apparaître sous les rayons brillants et intenses de la lune un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu ciel vêtu d'un costume blanc immaculé.

« Excusez-moi de mon impolitesse, j'ai oublié de me présenter convenablement, je m'appelle Nagi Homura. »

« Euh…je ne vous ai pas demandé de me donner votre identité entière, il faudrait pour cela que ça m'intéresse et surtout que cela m'évoque quelque chose. Puis ça ne m'avance en rien sur qui vous êtes. Oh, mais vous êtes le boulanger non ? Non, il est vraiment beaucoup plus grand que vous. Aussi je disais le 'qui va la' par simple réflexe. » Bien que la situation lui paraisse totalement invraisemblable, un inconnu avait réussi à franchir les barrières infranchissables de ce lieu dit 'impénétrable'. C'était d'une certaine façon vraiment ironique, la buveuse de thé qui cherchait par tous les moyens de fuir de ce lieu maudit, et on avait facilement franchi les remparts. Elle demanderait certainement à ce magicien son secret. Et il se tenait sur les branches d'un arbre qui si de rien n'était. Son poids ne semblait pas faire flancher ce pencher. Si elle ne le voyait pas de ses propres yeux, elle penserait que sa boisson fétiche avait été empoisonnée, et lui faisait voir des hallucinations étranges. La beauté aux rubis tenta de ne pas montrer son désarroi.

« Donc Machin chose, comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ici ? Et que me voulez-vous ? Voler ? Ce n'est pas au bon endroit, il faut aller l'autre côté. Il n'y a rien de valeur ici. »

« À part vous. »

« Donc vous êtes un pervers ? Vous savez je sais me battre. Je suis ceinture noire de judo, et je fais aussi du karaté. » Prévient Shizuru. Pour une fois, les cours d'auto-défense de Reito lui seraient utiles.

« Tant de questions stupides ainsi que réponses, je suis simplement venu vous parler ma Hime. » Cette phrase ne plut pas particulièrement à Fujino qui avait un caractère de feu en ce qui concernait la familiarité.

« Ne m'appelez pas Hime ! Ou alors je vous ferai chuter sans pitié de votre perchoir si vous me provoquez de la sorte. » Gronda la châtain d'un ton menaçant en attrapant une pierre sur le sol. Son interlocuteur semblait réfléchir, et se mit à rire de bon coeur. Cela n'arrangeait en rien la colère grandissante de Shizuru qui réussit atteindre l'homme, mais il évita avec habileté le projectile.

« Pourtant vous en êtes une, une princesse...d'apparence je présume, car votre caractère ne correspond en rien à votre longue lignée. Et chanceuse que vous êtes, vous êtes aussi l'unique héritière des Fujino, la seule et unique descendante depuis des milliers de génération qui soit une femme. »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Et puis surtout qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Vous me faites perdre mon temps avec vos divagations. Je vais appeler la sécurité, au moins je n'écouterai pas vos balivernes. »

« Encore et toujours des questions, on dirait que vous ne savez réellement rien. Je me dois donc forcé de vous raconter une petite histoire ainsi vous comprendrez la raison de ma présence en ces lieux. »

« Je n'ai franchement pas envie d'écouter une histoire, j'ai passé l'âge pour cela. Alors allez ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Partez sur le champ de ma propriété ! » Siffla la châtain qui prit un châle et se couvrit autour de ses épaules.

« Que vous êtes impolie. Pourtant ça concerne vos ancêtres les Fujino, alors vous devriez écouter attentivement, et vous saurez du pourquoi je suis là ; mais aussi pourquoi on vous retient prisonnière ici depuis des années. » La jeune femme à la longue cascade havane soupira, quoi qu'elle fasse, cet intrus n'allait pas lui laisser de répit, alors à quoi bon argumenter ? Elle n'était pas d'humeur à batailler.

« Faites vite et partez…juste voir votre tête me fait somnoler… » Shizuru reprit sa position assise, et fit un geste de la main pour que l'invité continue. Nagi se mit à sourire faussement, cette personne commençait réellement à l'ennuyer, et on osait dire que les Fujino étaient des personnes calmes, polies, et qui ne s'emportaient jamais, qu'importe la situation. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était tordre le cou de cette petite peste sans cervelle qui ne réalisa la gravité de sa situation.

« Il y avait une certaine période lointaine de l'humanité, la terre était régi par des esprits protecteurs, certains étaient bon et d'autres étaient plus malfaisants. Mais les esprits protecteurs s'étaient promis de ne jamais interférer dans la vie des humains, et pour combattre les esprits malfaisants, ils ont donnés à l'un des hommes qui vivaient sur terre, une partie de leur pouvoir.

-Cet homme avait le devoir de se battre contre les démons et les forces du mal. Et avec le temps ainsi que sa grandissante réputation, on l'appela Ayakashi. Sa renommée n'a fait que croître. Il était fort, surpuissant, et n'a fait que combattre depuis des années pour le bien de tous, mais un seul point d'ombre, ce fût qu'il avait un corps mortel. Et cela menait irrémédiablement à cette inéluctable conséquence, il s'est fait gravement blesser lors d'une de ses confrontations avec les monstres.

-Une paysanne qui travaillait dans ses champs avait vu le corps meurtrit de l'homme, et celle-ci l'emmena chez elle afin de pouvoir le soigner. Le combattant des forces du mal commençait à reprendre des forces de jour en jour par les soins attentionnés de la jeune paysanne, et avec le temps passé ensemble, ils commencèrent à s'attacher l'un à l'autre. Puis à tomber éperdument amoureux de l'un et l'autre.

-L'homme qui voulait se marier à sa magnifique sauveuse, reçut un soir la visite des esprits qui lui avaient conférés ses pouvoirs et lui donnèrent un avertissement. S'il se liait charnellement avec une humaine, il perdrait tout les pouvoirs qu'il possédait actuellement, et ses futurs héritiers seront tous condamnés à être des Ayakashi (chasseur de démon et de monstre). Mais si par mégarde son enfant était une fille, ou la génération suivante était une femme; alors elle deviendrait une Hime; c'est-à-dire qu'elle posséderait une immense énergie spirituelle en elle, qui irait au delà de tout ce qu'on puisse imaginer. Car elle posséderait le pouvoir de tout les Ayakashis en elle. Les Hommes qui s'unissent à cette Hime peuvent posséder une force incroyable, et des pouvoirs inimaginables qui dépasseront celle d'un simple être humaine ou même de monstres. Ils pourraient diriger le monde et le détruire s'ils le voulaient. Mais son pouvoir n'attire pas seulement la convoitise des êtres humains, mais aussi celle des monstres qui avec son sang ou son énergie spirituelle peuvent, eux aussi développer leur pouvoir et devenir le plus puissant de tous les monstres. Et ces youkais peuvent même se reproduire avec la jeune fille, dont l'enfant sera mi-humain mi-monstre et ils auraient des pouvoirs incommensurables. Mais cette malchanceuse héritière peut aussi être sacrifiée, ou être dévorée par un monstre car son sang est très convoité par son goût exceptionnel. À ce qu'on dit, ce liquide de vie qui coule dans ses veines régénèrent les blessures plus graves blessures, ainsi qu'incurables maladies, et ce sang accroît la puissance du monstre et ainsi ils obtiendraient tous les pouvoirs que possédait la femme.

-Ainsi cette Hime est condamnée avec un pouvoir surpuissant qui attirera l'envie obsédante de la part des humains comme des monstres. » Finit finalement le conteur en tapant dans ses mains. Cela eut pour effet de réveiller en sursaut Shizuru qui observa perdue les alentours, non elle ne rêvait, c'était vraiment un horrible cauchemar qu'elle devait encore endurer les méfaits. Elle n'aimait pas les gens qui monopolisé la conversation, tellement arrogant et ennuyant.

Et il semblerait que son calvaire ne faisait que débuter...


	4. Chapter 4

**#Chapitre trois: vérité du passée#**

**23 heures 55.**

Après un moment de silence qui irritait la patience de Shizuru, celle-ci ajouta sèchement:

« Merci, c'est une très jolie histoire, mais pourquoi raconte me cette fable ? Avoir la morale qu'il faut sortir protégé ? Mince, c'est vrai qu'ils allaient se marier donc ça ne marche plus…» Questionna la châtain qui s'étira les bras en l'air, et se craqua les articulations de son cou. Cette indifférence totale mit en rogne son conteur, qui fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'emporter. Il n'avait malheureusement pas le droit de toucher à un seul cheveu cette personne, sauf si on lui donnait l'autorisation. Si il osait la blesser, il pouvait le regretter le restant de sa courte vie.

« Vous ne l'avez pas deviné ? J'ai cru que vous étiez une personne intelligente, mais j'ai dû encore me tromper sur votre sujet. Pourtant j'ai essayé de vous donner des indices évidents, en vous racontant cette histoire, votre père, grand père et tout les hommes de votre famille sont -»

« Oui, oui, oui...des ancêtres de cet homme qui combattait les esprits, c'est ça ? L' Ayakashi ? Je croyais que étymologiquement c'était une anguille, ou alors ces parasites qui envahissent l'homme. C'est assez bancale votre histoire, il y a déjà des incohérences flagrantes. Vous n'avez pas mieux à me proposer pour me distraire, je m'ennuie terriblement. » Termina la buveuse de thé en baillant ostensiblement.

« Bien que cela soit dommage pour vos ancêtres, il semblerait que vous soyez la seule femme depuis des générations et des générations, ce qui veut dire que vous avez en vous un pouvoir inestimable qui sommeil en vous, et dont vous n'avez pas conscience. » Grimaça Nagi en serrant au maximum sa mâchoire quand il vit que l'Hime s'amusait à observer une pie sur le toit d'une maison.

« Oui bien sûr….je vous crois sur parole…de quel genre d'élucubrations racontez-vous ? Vous vous êtes donc enfui de l'asile ? Je devrais peut être appeler la police au lieu de la sécurité… »

« Vous ne me croyez toujours pas ? Pourtant vos parents se sont battus contre un Youkai il y a dix ans. Mais le monstre était beaucoup plus puissant qu'eux et ils ont dû utiliser tout leur pouvoir pour le tuer, mais ça les a tué eux aussi car il n'avait plus de force. Et vous savez pourquoi cette mort, ces combats incessants ? Car ce monstre a appris votre existence et voulait vous capturer. Mais vos parents se sont battus pour vous protéger qui t'a sacrifié leur vie. Pensez-vous que le talisman que vous portez du cou n'est qu'un simple objet de chance et de bonheur ? Que nenni ; ce sont les énergies spirituelles de votre père et de tous vos ancêtres qui repoussent les Youkai jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il semblerait que son pouvoir s'affaiblisse de jour en jour, parce que vous allez atteindre vos dix-huit ans et votre maturité de Hime. Regardez par vous-même ce pouvoir vous filer entre les doigts. »

Shizuru retira son talisman et regarda surprise lorsqu'elle vit un halo blanc qui était en train entourer l'objet. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent, elle crut que c'était un problème de sa propre vision. Elle se rappela que c'est sa mère qui lui avait donnée avant qu'elle ne meure avec son père le lendemain d'un accident.

**_-Flash-back-_**

Shizuru avait à cette époque huit ans, ces parents l'avaient emmenée passer les vacances d'été chez ses grands parents à la montagne loin de tout mouvement humain. Un soir, la petite fille aux cramoisis était dans son lit à lire des contes, quand elle vit entrer dans la pièce sa mère, et s'approcha d'elle pour la border comme chaque soir.

« Coucou ma puce, tu sais, tu dois rester un peu plus longtemps avec tes grands parents. Mais ton père et moi nous devons faire tout les deux une randonnée dans la montagne. »

« Je peux venir avec vous ? » Ce ne fut pas une demande, mais presque une imploration. C'était habituel pour les parents de Shizuru de s'absenter sans prévenir, parfois leur fille acceptait avec diligence, mais d'autres moments, c'était plus compliqué. Il y avait ce manque indéniable dans son coeur et son quotidien.

« Non je suis sincèrement désolée, mais tu ne peux pas, tu dois rester ici en sécurité avec tes grands parents. Ils te protégeront s'il y a le moindre problème. Avant de partir je voulais te donner ceci. »

Himeko Fujino sortit de sa poche une sorte de pendentif rectangulaire en tissu violet et le mit autour du cou de la fillette brune qui l'observa intriguer.

« Shizuru tu dois me promettre une chose, tu ne dois jamais te séparer de cet objet jusqu'à ta majorité, il te protégera pendant tout ce temps. »

« Je te le promets maman. »

La mère de Shizuru embrassa tendrement sa fille sur le front et ajouta :

« Shizuru ne l'oublie pas, même si quelque chose nous arrivés, tu es la chose la plus précieuse dans mon cœur. Tu es très importante pour moi et ton père. Ne l'oublie JAMAIS. Je t'aime ma puce. Mais surtout ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Je t'aime aussi maman. »

C'était la dernière fois que la châtain avait vu ses parents. Deux jours plus tard qu'ils avaient eu un accident et qu'ils étaient tombés d'une falaise lors d'une randonnée.

**_-Fin du Flash-back-_**

Après cette réminiscence nostalgique, Shizuru essuya rapidement les larmes qui s'étaient estampillées doucement sur ses joues, elle haïssait être aussi faible surtout en face d'un empêcheur de tourner en rond, quelle perte de temps. Elle observa cet ennuyant inconnu et dit glacialement :

« Ara pourquoi me racontez-vous cela ? » Cracha presque acerbe la beauté à la chevelure miel.

« On vous a dit que vos parents sont morts parce que lors de leur randonnée, ils sont tombés d'une falaise n'est-ce pas ? Enfin…c'est ce qu'on essaye de vous faire croire depuis votre enfance, et il semblerait que cela ait marché. »

« Que voulez vous dire ? Non, en réalité ça suffit, j'en ai marre de vous, de vos dires. Partez ou je hurle ! » Mais cet ordre n'interrompit le jeune homme qui continuait son récit avec entrain, il n'allait pas s'arrêter au meilleur moment, ce ne serait pas amusant.

« Comme je le disais auparavant, votre père était un Ayakashi et le soir où il est parti avec votre mère combattre un démon, mais il était visiblement trop puissant pour eux, et ils sont morts vainement en le combattant. Les employés qui travaillent depuis des années pour vos parents connaissent tous la vérité sur votre famille, et vous l'ont caché effrontément durant tout ce temps, pourquoi pensez-vous que vous êtes confinée ici ? Protection ? Certes, c'est vrai. Car vous avez du pouvoir à cause de cet argent dont vous avez hérité ? Pas seulement. Que c'est triste de faire confiance à des personnes qui n'ont fait que vous cacher la vérité. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on n'a pas retrouvé les corps de vos parents ? Car il y en avait même plus, ils ont été dévorés jusqu'au os. Et il semblerait que vous allez rapidement partager leur même sort. » Ria sournoisement Nagi qui disparu de l'horizon et fit maintenant face à son interlocutrice. Fujino s'écroula sur ses fesses par cette présence, et se mit à convulsionner fortement sans pouvoir contrôler les mouvements furieux de son corps. Non...elle ne pouvait pas croire en ces mensonges, c'était impossible, on cherchait seulement à la rendre folle !

« Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est impossible ! Vous mentez ! VOUS MENTEZ ! » Hurla la demoiselle à l'accent de Kyoto qui chercha aux alentours un moyen de se protéger. Elle attrapa sa tasse de thé et la balança droit devant elle, mais l'homme l'évita et se rapprocha de sa proie qui se reculait instinctivement, ne sachant que faire. Elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir si cet homme s'en prenait directement à elle. Elle avait des notions de combats, elle connaissait le maniement de naginata, mais ne possédait pas l'arme à ses côtés. Les sports d'auto-défense, elle était terrorisée pour les utiliser. Elle était entièrement à la merci de son agresseur, et Shizuru redoutait son sort précaire qui lui filait entre ses doigts.


	5. Chapter 5

**#Chapitre quatre: LES JEUX SONT FAITS ? #**

En entendant les cries apeurer de leur maîtresse, les gardes du corps de la famille Fujino arrivèrent en trompe dans la pièce où se passa le brouhaha, avec en tête de liste, leur chef Reito Kanzaki.

« Que se passe-t-il oujou-sama ? » S'enquit soucieux l'homme brun qui s'aperçut finalement de la présence de l'intrus. Il s'approcha immédiatement devant l'étranger. Et sans perdre un instant, il lui asséna un coup de poing, ainsi qu'un coup de pied, que parvient à éviter avec aisance Nagi en disparaissant de nouveau de l'atmosphère, puis il se matérialisa quelques mètres plus loin.

« Oh voilà la cavalerie, c'est tellement effrayant. Mais allez-y, je pense que vous avez à parler. Après je ne vous laisserai pas cette généreuse opportunité se reproduire. » Nargua Homura en riant, il s'assit sur le sol et observa le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui.

« Reito…est-ce vrai….que je suis une Hime ? Et que mes parents ne sont pas morts à cause d'un accident, mais ont été tué par un monstre qui en veut à ma vie. Est-ce vraie toute cette connerie acadabrantesque ! » Cria sur les nerfs la buveuse de thé en tapant ses deux poings contre le sol. Le silence ainsi que la crispation que montrait le brun, ne firent que confirmer les doutes de Shizuru. Elle se sentit comme étouffer par ce poids qui s'abattait violemment sur elle, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter ce destin funeste qu'on lui imposait de force. Alors vivre recluse et loin du monde extérieur n'était pas le plus lourd de ses fardeaux ? Elle allait mourir, c'était son sort premier ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour avoir une telle déchéance ? Ses pauvres parents, elle les avait détestés de l'avoir abandonnée, d'avoir préférée partir loin d'elle, mais en réalité ils n'avaient fait que la protéger tout ce temps ? Comment pouvaient-elle vivre avec cette pensée ?

Shizuru mit ses mains tremblantes devant son visage, ne souhaitant pas faire face à cette terrible réalité qui se bousculait dans son esprit agité, elle se mit à crier d'agonie à s'e déchire la voix. Non elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas en tant que sacrifice, pas ainsi, elle n'avait rien vécu dans sa vie…c'était tout bonnement injuste, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire comme elle l'habitude de faire.

« Oujou-sama... »

« Dis moi la vérité et MAINTENANT ! Est-ce que je suis condamnée à mourir ou à appartenir à un monstre ou un tout autre malade. » Hurla hystérique la châtain alors qu'elle fit finalement à son garde du corps, son regard rougi par les larmes avaient une toute autre apparence, il n'avait plus de la peur, mais simplement la furie de la tromperie, d'être trompée.

« Shizuru-sama…vos parents m'ont demandé de ne rien vous dire car c'était le seul moyen de vous protéger et ainsi de mener une vie normale. Et non vous ne mourrez pas, je vous protégerai au péril de ma vie, tout comme les hommes qui se battent actuellement pour vous. Vous n'avez pas que des ennemis malveillants, mais aussi de nombreux alliés. Cet énergumène ne fait que vous troubler. » Affirma Kanzaki en s'approchant de sa maîtresse, il tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever du sol, mais elle repoussa brutalement cette main qui la dégoûtait au plus au point.

Son regard sang devient rapidement noir comme le pétrole, Reito n'avait jamais vu un tel regard, il avait l'impression de sombrer dans un trou noir sans fond. Il ne réalisa qu'il avait les genoux qui avaient cédés sous son poids. Non, ce n'était pas ce regard qui l'affaiblissait, mais le pouvoir caché de Shizuru qui commençait petit à petit à s'éveiller malgré elle. C'était si puissant, il en avait des frissons par cette noirceur sans borne qui envahissait son espace. Il avait l'impression que son corps était en ébullition, non c'était son sang qu'il était. Il brûlait dans ses veines, c'était insupportable à endurer…comme prit d'une fièvre incontrôlable qui ne cessait de monter en degré chaque seconde, il vit ses mains qui étaient devenu rouge…sa peau était comme en train de fondre sous ses muscles…il avait l'impression d'être ces thermomètres dont le mercure graduellement montait vers le haut jusqu'à explosion, et son corps allait prendre le même chemin si cela continuait de la sorte.

« Une vie normale ?! Je n'ai jamais eu de vie normale ! Maintenant je comprends mieux la raison. Je ne suis plus une enfant maintenant, je devais connaître la vérité, et pas dans la bouche d'un parfait inconnu. Est-ce réellement normale ! POURQUOI MOI ! » Cracha la beauté aux cramoisis incendiaires alors que son serviteur la serra dans ses bras malgré cette insoutenable douleur qu'il devait endurer. Son souffle était coupé, ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Il ne savait si il pouvait continuer de la sorte, un liquide s'écoula le long de son nez et percuta le sol qui se teinta de cramoisis, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent depuis quelques secondes d'un son indescriptible et persistant. Mais cette torture devient moins lourde, et se désagrégea petite à petit. Il semblerait que les émotions négatives de Shizuru influençaient son pouvoir.

« Je suis désolé Shizuru, je n'ai jamais voulu vous mentir. Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres de vos parents, c'était leur souhait le plus cher que vous ne sachiez rien. Je vous aurai dit la vérité à vos dix-huit ans. Je peux vous le jurer sur ma vie ainsi que mes parents ! Je sais que j'ai été un piètre serviteur, ami, confident…et je vous demande pardon de vous avoir laissé aussi seule…j'ai vu votre détresse et solitude, cependant je n'ai pas pu vous en sauver…pardon….» Plaida désemparer le brun, il n'avait jamais voulu qu'un tel cas de figure apparaisse, il savait que les Fujino avaient des pouvoirs….mais pas de si puissant… et voir ainsi blessé la buveuse de thé était pire que la douleur physique qu'il avait précédemment expérimenté.

« Vraiment, comme c'est touchant, j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux, mais je ne suis pas venu voir un mélodrame, je suis venue vous ramener auprès de mon maître Shizuru Hime. Alors soyez sympa, et obéissez, on perdra pas de temps avec vos futilités. » Ajouta soudainement Homura qui brisa cette atmosphère plus clame.

« Je ne vous laisserez jamais vous en prendre à elle ! Jamais ! » Menaça Reito qui se releva aussitôt et fit barrière avec son corps, il sortit de l'arrière de son pantalon un pistolet et le pointa à cet ennemi, qui ne semblait pas être perturbé, ce fut même le contraire un ricanement sournois s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Vous me faites bien rire les humains, et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'allais me salir mes mains contre une vermine pareille que la vôtre ? J'ai mieux : venez mes petits, c'est l'heure du repas. »

On vit à cet instant apparaître des gigantesques silhouettes d'homme apparaître dans les confins de l'obscurité…enfin lorsqu'on regarda de plus près, c'était des sortes de robot de taille imposante.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses ? » Questionna incrédule Kanzaki alors que d'autres de ses hommes se mirent en face de Fujino afin de la protéger.

« Ce sont les soldats que mon cher maître m'a fourni, des slaves. C'était des humains qui étaient gravement malades, et même certain ont été condamnés mais nos scientifiques leurs ont donné une nouvelle vie avec la nanotechnologie qui coule dans leur veine, et cela grâce la générosité de mon maître.»

« Qui est votre maître ? » Ordonna avec autorité Reito.

« Mon maître est Takumi Tokiha. »

« Tokiha…Takumi…Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est le frère de Mai, ma meilleure amie, je ne pas vous croire. » Cria la fille aux iris cramoisis qui se releva en titubant, toutes ses informations étaient dévastatrice pour ses nerfs, elle ne savait pas si elle allait perdre l'esprit mais cela dirigeait en bonne voie.

« Et pourtant c'est vrai. » Dit une voix qui venait en direction d'Homura. Shizuru reconnut parfaitement la propriétaire, elle crut que son monde était en train de s'écrouler sous elle, mais elle fut retenue par la taille, avec l'aide de son fidèle employé Kanzaki.

« Maîtresse vous avez pu vous libérez ? » Siffla comme une hyène enragée Nagi qui laissa le libre accès à la nouvelle venue sur la scène.

« Oui bien sûre, je ne pouvais manquer un tel événement. » Sortant des ombres la buveuse de thé vit à sa stupeur celle qu'elle espérait ne pas voir dans de telle circonstance, sa meilleure amie…celle qu'elle aurait pu donner sa vie…

« M…mai ? Non ce n'est pas vrai, non, non, non ! C'est un cauchemar… » Dit l'Hime en regardant son amie qui était vêtu d'une longue robe noire et pourpre. Elle se mit à sourire sournoisement.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: pauvre Shizuru je lui en fait voir des malheurs...je ne sais pour le moment quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, j'ai l'intention de publier un chapitre de A vos ordres (oui le harcèlement marche parfois) ainsi que celui de I Hate that you love me. Après je pense être occupé avec d'autres projets d'écriture pour Décembre mais que ne seront pas disponible sur fanfiction.


End file.
